A Maid's Reward
by T'Kirr
Summary: An alternate outcome for the TARDIS in field scene at the end of 'Family of Blood'.


"A Maid's Reward"  
Rating: T  
Summary: An alternate outcome for the TARDIS-in-field scene at the end of "Family of Blood". I actually started this before seeing Part Two. I'm not a 10Martha fan, but I thought she at least deserved more of an apology.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters or blue boxes represented here, just the warping of what happened.

* * *

"Time we moved on." 

Martha appeared to accept that she couldn't do anything more for Joan. The Doctor could see in her face, however, that she wasn't ready to just leave everything behind them. So, instead of unlocking the TARDIS and being on their way, he waited. Finally, she spoke.

"It was hard. Really hard." Martha swallowed, and as she glanced to the side, he could see tears in her eyes. She was bottling it all in, and he couldn't blame her.

"I owe you so much," the Doctor said simply, the way he cut off implying there weren't words enough. Hands in his coat pockets, he stared at the blades of green grass at his feet. He had basically left her to face the Family on her own. Not that she hadn't handled it brilliantly as Martha was apt to do, but he felt guilty for asking so much of her while he hid away.

Forcing himself to meet Martha's eyes, the Doctor absorbed her penetrating look that said she was hanging on every word. "If there's anything I can do..."

There was a short silence as Martha seemed to ponder on that, almost leaning back against the painted blue wood making up the side of the TARDIS. She then shrugged in her smooth leather jacket and grinned, gesturing dismissively with a hand, "Well, you could always kiss me again." Martha tried to laugh, but appeared to immediately realise the weight of her words and looked away, her smile dropping.

While she had tried to shrug it off, the Doctor knew she had meant it. His poor Martha. He had already made it very clear he wasn't interested, and while he would much rather ignore her obvious affection and move on, he thought she probably wouldn't leave it alone.

Oh, who was he kidding, anyway? He had gone through the ringer himself, sure, but that didn't mean she hadn't suffered because of him. Martha had no doubt missed him tremendously, being alone in an alien time with a stranger that looked like her best friend. She was asking for something he couldn't give in whole, yes, but would indulging her this be too much?

The Doctor swallowed, preparing himself to be very careful in what he said at the dangerous change in direction. "It wouldn't mean... you know," he stuttered out as Martha returned her gaze to him. "Just as a thank-you. Of sorts. Well," he began, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as apprehension threatened to overwhelm him. What was he getting himself into, really?

"Of course, yeah," Martha agreed, although her voice betrayed her hopefulness. The Doctor wondered briefly if she had actually gotten his meaning and decided she was simply taking whatever she could. It seemed so unlike her. He had expected Martha to make him say it like it was, leave no truth out and just come out with it. Then again, she hadn't been truthful herself about her feelings from her first step onto the TARDIS, had she?

Martha must really have it bad.

From somewhere, the Doctor summoned strength to funnel into his words as he pinned her with his eyes. "I'm serious, Martha. Don't take this the wrong way."

Although Martha nodded immediately, her eyes were half closed and there was a resignation about her. "I understand."

There was nothing else for it, now. Desperately hoping he wasn't making things worse, the Doctor bent his head, making his intentions and acceptance clear. At first, he thought he must not have come close enough for Martha to reach when she made no move towards him. As the nothing went on, the Doctor realised she expected him to initiate, true to his word.

After a moment's more hesitation, the Doctor closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to Martha's lips. She was still at first, but it wasn't long before she began to take advantage of the opportunity. While he didn't resist, the Doctor also didn't encourage her, but she didn't seem to need it. Fingertips skittered up one side of his neck to rest along his jaw and pulse point, and as his mind began to wander uncomfortably to another time and place with a certain someone else, he pulled away.

Both were quiet as they composed themselves, and the Doctor wasn't sure what to say.

"Sorry," Martha spoke up first. The Doctor assumed she was apologising for getting carried away. "After the last couple months... I'm kind of selfish, you know?"

The Doctor pulled Martha into a sad hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She had lived so low, and it was his fault.

"No, no, don't be. I'm just..." Martha's chest expanded within his embrace as she drew in a deep breath. "That's my excuse."

The Doctor wondered if he had done the right thing. Before he could ponder on it more, however, Timothy's voice called their names from behind him. Deciding they would deal with it later, the Doctor put on a brave face and turned to greet the boy warmly.


End file.
